


Time Of The Month- Pidge Gets Her Period

by sami231



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Pidge gets her period, Pidge is on her period, im ssooo proud!, my little badass sin-amon roll, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sami231/pseuds/sami231
Summary: Pidge gets her period and she doesn't know what to do! Luckily, Alteans get the same thing, only they handle it differently. Allura and Romelle are there to help Pidge and become closer, sisters if you want, and the boys are left confused.None of the characters belong to me. These are based on experience I made this because there's not a lot of these and on Wattpad they were just ship and plot and no twist or entertainment(also I need a distraction from cramps ugh). There's not really gonna be ships, and there's no space mall because the earth mall is teeny and I doubt there will be anything that will help Pidge. Also, it seems like other people took that idea so I’ll make a different one.Based in The Castle Of Lions because there’s more magic there hehe.





	1. Day 1

Pidge woke up in her bed. It was around 10am, the usual time she would wake up. Pidge wanted to sleep in but she knew if she did, someone would pull the blankets off her and would put her in a grouchy and angry mood. Pidge got up from her bed only to feel a warm liquid underneath her.

Confused, she pulled away the blankets only to reveal her pyjama bottoms coloured with red and her covers patterned with splodges of blood. Quickly, Pidge pulled her blanket over her waist and covered her legs." Oh my gosh," Pidge whispered to herself, dumfounded." I can't believe it. This is really happening. What should I do! I'm too young to- no I'm fifteen years, I should be fine but I'm in SPACE! What do I do!" Pidge rambled on about the situation, sometimes pulling off the blankets to see if she was correct, then quickly covering herself again. Just the state of her made her panic even more.

It must've been a while. Pidge's rant was cut short when there was a knock in he door. "Good, your awake," Keith took a bite out of the space pancake he had in his hand. Pidge wondered if Keith ever ate on a plate with a fork and a knife. "Shiwo shaid you godda wake up," Keith swallowed "or I'm gonna eat all the space pancakes," Pidge wasn't sure what to do. In this situation, she'd rather not tell Keith. "Yeah, ok I'll be there in a sec,"

Keith knew something was up because, even in a bra and shorts, Pidge would run out of her room to devour the pancakes. Keith just brushed it off. He was about to leave the room when Pidge called him back." Keith! Can you, um, maybe call Allura for me, please? If she's not busy, I mean. O-or if you're not busy. O-or if yo-"

"Sure,"

It was very fortunate that Keith came instead of anyone else because he only cares about his own priorities and business. Lance would not leave her alone, Hunk would bug her a bit, leave, but then will worry later and somehow tell Shiro, then he'll use his cliché dad support lectures, which Pidge didn't and wouldn't want.

Soon, there was a soft knock on the door followed by the Princess. The bright light outside the door illuminated the room. "Good morning, Pidge. Keith said you called. Is everything alright?" Pidge didn't prepare what she was going to say. Heck, she didn't even know if Altean woman get these! Pidge was never really close with Allura, so this wouldn't be a straight answer. All she did was nod shyly.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit... quiet?" Allura moved forward, which made the automatic doors close, this time only Pidge's fairy lights emitting light. Pidge nodded a yes, then it changed to a no, then Pidge started sobbing. Allura walked closer to the girl, even though she didn't know what was going on, and side hugged her. Pidge just hugged back, crying onto Allura's shoulder. Pidge's sobs turned into sniffles and hiccups. She let go of Allura and wiped her tears. She sat up, still feeling the warm liquid underneath her. "Pidge, are you ready to tell me what's bothering you or...?" Allura enquired. Pidge was too shy to explain so she just whispered, "I'll show you". Pidge slowly took off the blanket off her to reveal her shorts, still soaked in 'that liquid'. She half expected Allura to panic and call for a healing pod stat (which would make everyone in the castle know what was going on). When Pidge lifted her head to face Allura, she just smiled and stood up. "I'm off to get things to help you out," she began. "Don't move, I'll be back in a while,"

~★~

Allura came in eighteen minutes later ( Pidge counted. She wanted to think of something off topic. Don't judge). Allura came in with a backpack on her back. "I'm sorry that I took too long, Lance wanted to know what was in the bag," she looked annoyed but it changed when she faced Pidge. Allura started unpacking the contents of the bag." Also, Romelle kinda... sorta... knows? I went to grab some clothes for you and Romelle was there. She was wondering why I had such small clothes and why you couldn't get them yourself. I panicked a little, but I guess it clicked into her head? She just had a big grin on her face and left," Allura finished unpacking the contents. One thing Pidge noticed was there were no pads.

"These are called 'Nevers'. They may look like a normal pair of underwear but they work differently. They soak in any liquid but it looks like nothing ever happened. No blood, not even any moisture. And they're super comfy! They're made from the same material as the mattresses, these clothes and many other objects, so you won't need to worry about them. But you do need to change at the end of the day," Allura explained to Pidge. She handed her several of them, all in different colours. "You go and put them on, along with these clothes and toss the rest in this bag. We'll put them in the washer after you eat breakfast," Pidge's stomach rumbled at the mention of breakfast." I'll be outside the bathroom. Now go! Hurry along!” Allura ushered her into the bathroom, a ‘proud mom’ look on her face.

~★~

Soon after, Pidge exited the bathroom, a puff of steam escaped from behind her. Allura looked, her clothes she wore when she was younger now slightly bigger on Pidge. The denim-like shirt dress reaching her knees and the sleeves slightly rolled up. Her leggings were just passed her ankles and the now faint heart patterns completing the look. Allura helped Pidge hide the Nevers and led her to the kitchen. Pidge’s stomach growled as she turned the corner only to find that-

“YOU FINISHED ALL THE PANCAKES?!?!”

”It’s true, he couldn’t resist. Space pancakes are too delicious,” Lance mumbled before taking a sip from his mug.

”Wha- whe- hey! Lance was in on it too!” Keith tried to defend himself.

“Aha! So you are both guilty!” She exclaimed. “Oh, you better run before I-” she was interrupted by Keith. “Ah, ah, ah, Pidge. YOU can’t do anything because I warned you. I told you to get up before we finish the pancakes, remember?” “Oh, so it was MY FAULT that I started my-“ ”ENOUGH!!” Allura cut short their argument. “Pidge, let me handle this. KEITH DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE MEANING OF BREAKFAST IS?!?! PIDGE HASENT EATEN FOR HOURS AND YOU EAT HER MEAL AND YOU DONT FEEL SORY?!” the argument went on for at least ten minutes before Hunk broke the fight and promised Pidge a special space taco for lunch.

In the end, she settled on a glass of cold milk and dry cereal. She could feel a light pain coming from her stomach, but brushed it off as nothing, or as it just being her first period. Pidge was washing up her dishes when Romelle walked into her room. “Oh, there you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! I have a surprise!” This news made pidge’s face light up. This was the first piece of luck she’d had so far. She chased after her, grabbing Allura’s arm and dragging her with her.

Romelle led them half way across the Castle and faced an empty wall. Allura and Pidge looked confused.

”Um, Romelle? What’s so ‘special’ about a wall?” She quiestioned her as she watched her crawl around the wall with her hands. A victory gasp escaped her mouth.

All of a sudden, the walls began to break apart and separate, stopping midway, then continuing. Pidge and Allura gaped at the scene in front. It seemed like a secret room of some sort. They’ve never seen this on the maps of the castle before. Romelle led the way into the pitch black room. Once they were in, the lights switched on. Mattresses were laying on the floor with pillows on the sides. What seemed like washing lines were stretched k from one side of the room to the next. Duvet covers were placed vertically from one line to the next to create a roof. The whole structure looked like an unfinished fort.

~★~

It was getting late and the light pain was now throbbing in Pidge’s stomach and couldn’t continue helping Allura and Romelle with the fort. She climbed onto the mattresses and curdled into a ball. She was very confused as to what is happening and why it hurt so much. Romelle and Allura were now lying on the mattresses with Pidge, wrapped in blankets.

“Thanks for the surprise Romelle” Pidge mumbled, trying not to sound like she’s in pain. She failed.

“No proble- hey Pidge, are you ok?” Romelle asked sitting up straight. There was a moment of silence. Pidge was trying to hold back some tears. “Y-yeah, I-I’m ok, o-or a little t-tired that’s all” Pidge absentmindedly wiped the tears from her check. _Oh no, stop crying!_ she thought before giving up holding her tears in. _This is so confusing. I’m supposed to be strong not... emotional!_ “I’m sorr-sorry!” Pidge said through hiccups. Simultaneously, Romelle and Allura wrapped their arms around her.

It didn’t take long for Pidge to stop the flow of tears. Romelle grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to her.

“I’m sorry,” Pidge began. “I’m so c-confused. Nothing is like how we were told to expect in ‘the talk’, I’m crying randomly and I feel like I punched myself in the stomach with my own bayard!” More tears were forming but didn’t dare to fall. 

“The talk?” Romelle and Allura asked.

” Yeah l-like when in school, the female teachers taught young girls what a... a...” Pidge seemed like she didn’t want to say the word ‘period’. “I hate that word,” she mumbled.

”Code name?” Allura suggested. 

“Umm, how about Code Red?” Romelle joined.

”No wait. Something like a red flower! Red juneberries bloom once a month, how about that!”

”That’s awesome! How about radar! Like the red dot when you find something. Imagine if we’re on missions and someone yells ‘I’ve spotted something on my radar!’” Pidge added and giggled along with the Alteans. It felt like the pain completely disappeared and there was no such thing as a period. The three girls came up with code names until it was hard for Pidge to keep her eyelids open.

~★~

”Hey, Pidge,” Romelle whispered.

“Yeah?” Pidge replied. Her plan was to sleep in the fort since it _was_ made of mattresses and pillows and blankets. Cramps made sure that Pidge is not going half way across the castle to her room anyway.

”if you’d like, I’ll give you ‘the talk’ to help you understand more about your TOTM, ok?” TOTM, or Time Of The Month was the girls’ favourite code name.

” Yeah, I’d like that,” even though there was no light in the dark room whatsoever, the faint outline of Pidge’s bright smile could be made out. All girls said their goodnights and fell asleep.

Exept one.


	2. Day 2: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of a day so I’m adding a part 2 soon. I guess because i want to feel like I accomplished something (like a bit of a failing New Years resolution) but anyways, enjoy!

No matter how much she tossed around or visited the bathroom, drank water or counted sheep, Pidge couldn’t go to sleep. She was sure it was past midnight. The pain in her abdomen was excruciating and kept her up all night. 

Just before Pidge got up for yet another trip to the bathroom, she heard shuffling outside the door. Pidge rushed to the fort and hid under the blankets. She wasn’t scared, just passed it as someone passing by.

Boy, was she wrong.

Pidge got up when she thought the noise stopped, assuming the person left, and went towards the door.  Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a tall figure. Pidge quickly hid to the side and held her breath, not making a sound.

”I saw you,” 

The figure walked in and peeked to where the Pidge was. “Hey,” he said grinning. ”Keith! How did you know I was here? It-it’s a secret room!” Pidge squeaked. Keith switched on the lights and sat down on the fort. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere! I knew you were here but I couldn’t show the guys! As you said it’s a secret room!” 

“We?” 

“Yeah we! Shiro is panicking, Lance thinks he’s done something wrong to piss you off, Hunk kept reheating your food thinking that Lance apologised to you and you’ll come back and Coran...” Keith trailed off.

”Coran what?” 

“Well... Coran wants to eat your taco. He says there’s no sign of you, Romelle and Allura leaving the castle and there is alarms in every room of the castle, so it’s okay, to eat your taco at least.”

“Well then, if there’s no sign of us leaving the castle then-”

“Coran can eat your taco?”

“No! There’s no need to worry about us! We’re okay!” Pidge giggled but it didn’t last long. Mr ‘pain-in-the-stomach’ made her feel like all her guts were going to explode. _Can it bring the uterus too, that will help_ , Pidge thought. Keith noticed this.

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Pidge mumbled.

“Are you sick?”

“No,”

“Are you in pain?”

“No, not reall-”

“Is it your tummy?”

“No! You have the curiosity of Lance-”

“You are on your period,” Keith said. There was an awkward two seconds before Pidge spoke “N-no! Stop asking questions,” she felt flustered as to how he can figure out what’s going on.

“That wasn’t a question,” 

_Busted._

“N-no I’m no-not! You can’t jus-” Pidge was cut off when Keith rested his arm on her head. “Pidgeon, you know you’re horrible at lying, so don’t bother. You are on your period. Admit,” She was sure her face was crimson red. Pidge sighed. “Yes, I’m on my period,” She inaudibly muttered and pushed Keith’s arm off her only to be placed back on her again. “I can’t hear you~” he teased. “Knock it off! You heard me,” Pidge laughed and Keith joined in.

~★~

 “How do you know about periods?” Pidge was squeezing a pillow. Pidge had told Keith that she couldn’t go to sleep because of the pain and Keith told Pidge that he had to reassure everyone that she, Romelle and Allura were safe before looking for them in the secret room.

”I helped out in an old orphanage back on earth, there weren’t many people, let alone much girls. One day, a twelve year old named Charlie told me that she was... pooping blood,” Keith laughed slightly. “I brought her to the nurse. The nurse seemed okay with what was going on and told me to tell the girls ‘code red for Charlie’. Obviously, I was confused but I went to the girls’ lounge and deliver the message. ‘Code red for Charlie’,”

”Then what happened?”

”I wish you could see the looks on them. Confused, exited, surprised, but they all caught on pretty fast. I had a stampede of seven girls running towards the door, which I was standing at, and asked where she is. When I told them, they scattered. Two went to their room, the other five dashed to the nurse and dragging me along with them. They dragged poor Charl to the bathroom and had no clue what was going on. I just stood outside the door wondering ‘what on earth is going on?’ The girls were in and out with clothes and I could hear crying and comforting words going on in there. 

“Once the whole fiasco was finished, I went to the lounge and asked what happened. They already had Charl on a beanbag and hot coco, ready to educate her about it, so they seated me down along with everyone else and that’s how I learned,”

There was a few minutes of silence. It was surprisingly comfortable. 

“How did you know _I_ was on mine?” Pidge asked the question she had been asking herself for a while now.

There was a short silence. Pidge thought Keith fell asleep. She turned her head and saw Keith doing the same. He shuffled closer, opened his mouth and said... 

“I saw blood on your leggings this morning,”

Keith watched as horror struck her face. Pidge gasped and hid her face in her hands, then in the pillow, then lifted her head and whispered,

“Really?” 

 And with the straightest face, he put a hand on her shoulder and with all seriousness said

”No,” and burst out laughing. Pidge was stunned for a second before punching his arm and laughing along with him. “You idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack!” 

Keith ruffled her hair and tended his arm. “I’m messing! I’m messing!” She pouted a pout nobody can resist to awe. “Tell me the truth, dummy!” 

”Alright. You know how in the medical bay there’s a storage unit for each member of the castle, ?” Pidge didn’t know that, but nodded anyway. “Well, while we were searching for you, I saw that your one was open and was not full,” Pidge seemed to know where this was going. “So, I asked Coran what used to be in there. He explained what those were for.”

Keith paused.

“Also I was told to do your laundry,” he ended which made her blush in embarrassment.

It was nice and quiet but Pidge had a lot on her mind. _How am I going to tell the rest of the team? I’m I even going to tell the rest of the team? How can I even do training if I feel like I’m dying? How would Keith suspect things before everyone else? What time is it?_

Pidge let out a soft groan in pain. She had completely forgotten about the unexplained pain and it looks like it wanted some attention. Completely forgetting that he was still in the fort, Pidge jolted a little when she felt Keith get up from his makeshift beanbag (mostly blankets and pillows on top of each other). “Where are you going?” Pidge asked. 

“It’s almost five and I thought we should get some rest,” he said while the automatic door opened. “Oh, ok. Goodnight, Keith,” Pidge spoke almost disappointedly. The company made the pain at least a bit bearable. “G’night Pidge,” he replied and exited the room.

 ~★~

Not even twenty minutes had past and there was a knock on the door. Pidge was currently rolled into a ball and just assumed it was Keith. He can open it himself. It took a while but the door eventually opened revealing Keith with two mugs. “What are you doing here?” Pidge asked. 

“I said we should get some rest so-” Keith sat down on his beanbag “-I made us something!” Keith handed Pidge her steaming mug after she sat up. It looked like green tea yet it was a little thick. Pidge gave him a questioning look. “Hey, don’t judge a book by its cover. It looks weird but it’s tastes great. Trust me,” 

“More like don’t judge Keith by his midnight snacks,” Pidge mumbled before placing he mug to her lips. From the corner of her eye she could see a look of defeat on Keith. She took a sip and-

“HOT CHOCOLATE?!?!” She screamed and immediately covered her mouth. She completely forgot that Romelle and Allura were still sleeping. Luckily none of them budged. It tasted like pure melted chocolate and filled to the brim. Keith nodded. “Hunk and I found this berry that tastes like chocolate. The natives said it was for helping to get to sleep. Hunk said not to use them but only him and I know. Oh, and I guess you now. Last drawer beside the dishwasher,”. Pidge took another sip and felt like all the pain dissolved away. She finally felt like she could dose off.

Soon enough Keith and Pidge were making jokes and codes for Pidge’s period. The mugs were long gone and abandoned and Keith was practically rolling on the ground. The laughing died down leaving a comfortable silence.

”Shiro will wake up soon so I should get going,” Keith mumbled. “And you probably should get some sleep!” Pidge chuckled a little and nodded, realising that it was too dark to see, then settled with a “yeah,”. They both said their ’goodbye’s and ‘seeyouinthemorning’s. Once that door closed, Pidge collapsed in the fort and dosed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers who stuck around for this new chapter, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Little disclaimer, as I said in the book summary, there won’t be much ships so that lovely Kidge moment was planatonic. I do like paladins interacting rather than being romantic. Don’t be disappointed though, Pidge is going to interact with the rest of the team too...  
> This did take quite a while to make (mostly because I was reading this really good book and couldn’t put it down to update this, and exams but nobody cares about exams) but I’ll try to update at least one a month.  
> Also if you didn’t notice I didn’t mention the word ‘cramps’ hmmm 🤔  
> Anyways I’m off to enter the next half chapter so I’ll see u there. Bye bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hey it’s me! Samz! This is my first AO3 so uh, don’t judge. Basically, I was searching through the ‘Pidge got her period’ section and I realised that there are not enough of these, so I decided to take matters into my own paws-uh I mean hands.  
> Also, if you haven’t eaten dry cereal like Pidge did, you’ve never woken up at the wrong side of the bed. Anyway, I’m off to the next chapter and I’ll see you in there!  
> Bye!


End file.
